


[Podfic] Scritch by KryallaOrchid

by Yvi_sama



Series: Miraculous Podfics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Cat tendencies, F/M, Marichat, firendship, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/pseuds/Yvi_sama
Summary: Prequel to Obsession.“It’s the nature of the kitty,” Plagg continued, more serious this time. “Sorry, kid, there’s no way around it. We *like* scratches."





	[Podfic] Scritch by KryallaOrchid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tendencies - Extras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076525) by [KryallaOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryallaOrchid/pseuds/KryallaOrchid). 



> L&R: listen and review, please!

[Scritch on Tumblr](https://podfic-chicklet.tumblr.com/post/174531527182/scritch-by-kryallaorchid-prequel-to-obsession)


End file.
